


Morning Mysteries

by pictureswithboxes



Series: Modern AU In Which The Heathers Are A Group Of Mean Lesbians And Veronica Feels Like Jane Goodall [4]
Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Not soft but certainly gay., Nothing explicit, implied Chandler/Duke/McNamara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:54:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29229549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pictureswithboxes/pseuds/pictureswithboxes
Summary: "It was only when she’d gone to the bathroom and started to get ready to shower, did Heather notice the bruises on her shoulder and neck, and the scratches on her arms and back.“Did I get into a fight?” Heather asked herself, checking her jaw for bruises as she waited for her water to heat up."
Relationships: Heather Chandler/Heather McNamara
Series: Modern AU In Which The Heathers Are A Group Of Mean Lesbians And Veronica Feels Like Jane Goodall [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090151
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Morning Mysteries

Heather McNamara woke up to the sounds of birds singing and to the sun shining through the gap in her curtains, unfortunately for Heather McNamara, she was too hungover to appreciate any of this lovely nature. Her head was aching and spinning at the same time, her vision was blurry, though that could just be because she hadn’t put her glasses on yet, and her stomach was doing flips. That was all pretty normal for a hangover, but what was really bothering Heather had to be the dull ache in her jaw.

At first she chalked it up to having slept on it wrong, though how someone could sleep on their jaw wrong, Heather did not know. It was only when she’d gone to the bathroom and started to get ready to shower, did Heather notice the bruises on her shoulder and neck, and the scratches on her arms and back. 

“Did I get into a fight?” Heather asked herself, checking her jaw for bruises as she waited for her water to heat up. 

Once in the shower, Heather discovered that squeezing shampoo into her hand made her wrist hurt like crazy. What the hell could she have done to cause this? Could it be tendinitis? What could she have possibly done at a party to cause tendinitis? Heather’s brow furrowed as she powered through her shower. She just needed to clear her head, then maybe she’d remember what the hell happened the night before. 

It was a pleasant surprise that she hadn’t puked in the shower, the heat and humidity usually did not mix well with her hangovers. She counted that as a victory. 

Heather took in a deep breath and closed her eyes, letting the hot water wash over her. She thought about what she could remember from the night before. She’d gone to a party at a girl from the cheer team’s house with Heather Chandler and Heather Duke, it had been Duke’s turn to be designated driver, and they got McDonald’s before going over. 

That was a start, at least. Heather finished up in the shower and threw on a sports bra and a pair of shorts. As she combed her hair, she couldn’t help but wince as she did so. Even combing her hair hurt her wrist. What the hell did she do last night? Heather shook her head and grabbed a tube of antibiotic ointment before heading downstairs. 

“Good morning, Sunshine.” Duke said when Heather entered the kitchen. She was drinking a glass of orange juice and looking incredibly smug. “You have fun last night?”

“I think I got into a fight...” Heather said, turning around to show Duke her scratched up back. “Look at my back!”

“Oh man, that looks rough.” Duke began to laugh before moving to the coffee pot and pouring Heather a mug. 

“Right?” Heather took the mug gratefully and added a few sugars before taking a sip. “And my wrist and jaw hurt like crazy.” 

“Oh yeah?” Duke looked very amused. “Don’t you remember anything from last night?”

“I remember getting McDonald’s before the party.” Heather took another sip of her coffee and furrowed her brow. She remembered something about Bacardi, which would probably explain why she didn’t remember anything else. “And I think I drank Bacardi...”

“That’s it?” Duke asked. “Nothing else?”

“Nothing else!” Heather was really getting annoyed now. “Honestly, Heather, it would really help me out if you could just... ya know, tell me what happened last night!”

Duke was quiet for a moment. “It’s funnier if I make you figure it out for yourself.”

“Will you at least put this on my back?” Heather set the tube of ointment on the counter. 

“Turn around.” Duke sighed, grabbing the tube. 

Heather did as she was told and held her hair up so Duke could have better access. Duke’s movements were rhythmic as she applied the ointment, the slight pressure that Duke was putting against her fresh cuts definitely added to the discomfort that Heather was feeling. The motion brought forth a flash of something into the forefront of Heather’s thoughts, someone had dragged their nails down Heather’s back. Heather glanced down at her shoulder and looked at the bruise a little closer. 

“That’s a hickey, isn’t it?” Heather asked, turning to look at Duke, who wasn’t even bothering to hide her glee. “Did I have sex last night?” 

Duke’s smile widened a little bit and she nodded. “Oh yeah. You had  _ a lot  _ of sex last night.”

Heather flexed her hand, wincing a little at the dull ache in her wrist. “Well, that explains a lot.” She paused for a moment. “Did you and I-”

Heather was cut off by the voice of Heather Chandler. “How the hell did I get a charley horse in my thigh this fuckin bad?” She demanded as she all but limped into the room. 

“Good morning, Heather.” Duke’s chipper tone was enough to tell Heather exactly why Chandler’s leg was so sore.

Seeing Chandler standing in the doorway caused what felt like a tidal wave of memories. Chandler pulling Heather by the arm into the coatroom, Duke finding them and dragging them to her Jeep, her and Chandler in the backseat of Duke’s Jeep. She remembered one of Chandler’s legs draped over her shoulder, the feeling of Chandler’s nails against her back, and Duke yelling at them to stop distracting her while she was driving. 

“Have fun last night?”

“I have carpet burn on my ass and Bacardi heartburn.” Chandler grumbled, sitting down at the kitchen island and resting her head in her hands. “So I think I might have had too much fun last night.” 

“We had sex last night!” Heather blurted out, turning to show Chandler her back. “Look what you did!”

“Yeah, I know.” Chandler replied with a sigh. “I was there.” 

“Then you know exactly why you guys are cleaning the back of my Jeep today.” Duke said, crossing her arms and glaring at Chandler. 

“Isn’t the carpet burn on my ass punishment enough?” Chandler groaned. 

“No.” Duke snapped. “Because you got that carpet burn from the back of my Jeep.” 

“Please.” Chandler scoffed, standing up and walking over to the sink. “You loved the show, don’t lie.”

“Actually,” Duke replied. “I really did not because not only did you both make a mess of my goddamn Jeep, but you also forced me to become a member of the horny police! I’m about to get a spray bottle to keep in my glove box because there is no way in hell that I’m dealing with that again.”

“You’re just pissed that you didn’t get laid.” Chandler said smugly as she got herself a glass of water. 

“I’d watch how much shit I talked if I were you.” Duke said. “Considering I’m your ride home and all...”

“Asshole.” Chandler muttered. 

“Did we really make a mess of your car?” Heather asked. 

“There was a wet spot last night.” Duke scowled. “So congrats, you’re that good because it was not a long ride home and that wet spot was huge.”

Heather grinned and felt her heart swell with pride. “Wow,” She looked at Chandler. “We must’ve had a lot of fun then, huh?”

“Shut up, Heather.” 

**Author's Note:**

> In case no one knows, Bacardi is a rum with an incredibly high alcohol content and it tastes like liquid heartburn.


End file.
